Dando y perdiendo
by Dana Angeles
Summary: Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto han terminado su noviazgo. Hyūga Hinata sabe que debe intentarlo ahora... Uchiha Sasuke tiene una idea para ir por la chica, una idea que involucra a Hyūga. Bueno, esto no es una historia más de amor, es una historia de que como el gigantesco amor que sienten se fue al demonio...
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Buenas mi gente, primero que nada yo no vengo a robarles ni mucho menos a asustarlos, solo vengo ofreciendo mi producto que espero reciban bien y que me apoyen con unos Reviews o fav Que les nasca de su corazón y que no afectan en nada su economía XD

Bueno, soy nueva en esto jaja espero no me destruyan y me reciban bien por favor jaja de todo corazón dejó esto por aquí. Saludos y hasta la próxima!

Advertencia: Algo de Ooc en algunos personajes.

.

.

.

"Escuchaste, ¡Uzumaki-san y Haruno-san terminaron!"

"¡Naruto dejó a Sakura!

"Escuche que Sakura-san lo engañó!"

"¡Uzumaki-san la dejó por una universitaria!"

"No puedo creerlo, la pareja del año ha terminado."

Siendo las seis de la mañana con cincuenta minutos y veinte segundos la ola de rumores y chismes corre a todo lo que da, 07 de diciembre del 2017, no puede creerlo pero por cada pasillo qué pasa escucha lo mismo. Quizá solo sea algo que el primo de un amigo cercano al mejor amigo de ellos escucho, ya saben, algo tonto que con el pasar de las bocas se distorsiona ya que cada quien lo cuenta como mejor lo entiende.

Torpe apresura su paso al salón, en cuanto entra corre a la ultima fila pegada a la ventana, el cuarto puesto es el suyo, cuelga su mochila a un costado de su pupitre y trata de tranquilizar sus pensamientos.

Cierra los ojos y suspira.

-¡Por kami, por kami!

El grito chillón de karin la hace pegar un brinco, abre los ojos de golpe y voltea a su lado derecho donde la pelirroja le mira agitada y con los lentes mal puestos.

-¡No lo puedo creer! El estupido de Naruto y Sakura terminaron...

Es oficial, todos esos rumores y chismes de la ruptura son ciertos, cierra los ojos apretando fuerte los párpados. Es una mala persona, porque una parte de ella se alegra de que eso sucediera y se siente peor.

-¿Po-por-q-q-ue?- a duras penas suelta. Sabe que Karin lo sabe, esta ansiosa por contárselo porque también sabe lo que ella siente. Y es prima de Uzumaki Naruto.- ¿Q-que...?

-¿Que sucedió?- concluye exasperada por su tartamudez, se arregla los lentes y hecha un vistazo para asegurarse de que están solas. Obviamente así es porque todos están demasiados ocupados en los pasillos hablando de lo mismo.- Sakura lo dejo porque...

El timbre interrumpe su momento y con el entran todos a clase, Karin chasquea la lengua molesta y susurra un "hablamos en el almuerzo", se gira y acomoda sus cosas.

"Sakura lo dejo."

"Sakura lo dejo."

"Sakura lo dejo."

La frase retumba en su mente como un eco, el bullicio de sus compañeros llega a su fin en cuanto Iruka-sensei entro y comenzó a escribir en él pizarrón. Y entonces apareció, como en los libros que lee en su tiempo libre, escucha un "Oh" de toda la clase. Naruto y Sasuke están debajo del umbral de la puerta.

Uchiha está molesto o eso parece, ciertamente no sabe ya que siempre tiene esa cara de indiferencia y frialdad. Naruto... el esta tan... despreocupado...como siempre. Sonríe ampliamente y rasca su nuca.

-Neh, Iruka-sensei...

-Entren antes de que los mande a detención.

Hoy Iruka-sensei no está de humor para escuchar las excusas de Naruto, discretamente su mirada lo sigue hasta su lugar en la fila pegada a la puerta al fondo. Sasuke se sitúa en su fila, justo delante de suyo. Perfecto, ahora no podrá ver el pizarrón.

Su vista, sin querer, se fija en el pupitre de Sakura. Ahí, a lado de Naruto se encuentra vacío y eso la hace pensar de nuevo. Si ella lo termino ¿porque no está aquí? El rubio sigue tan perfecto como siempre, juega con su celular y tontea con Shikamaru que está en el asiento de enfrente.

Debería de estar en depresión o algo así.

Llevaban casi dos años juntos...¿acaso no significaba nada? Siente un pequeño piquete en el pecho de imaginar que Naruto es esa clase de hombre que no le interesa una relación pero...él se ve tan... bueno. Siempre es amable con los demás, es ruidoso y tonto pero siempre se preocupa por los demás, incluso con Sakura siempre la trato como una princesa... el era como un príncipe azul.

Fue eso lo que la atrajo de el, su espontaneidad y naturaleza, su esencia tan cálida.

Lo conoce desde que entraron a la preparatoria y si, lo reconoce, esta enamorada de él desde que lo vio por primera vez. Siempre esforzándose por ser mejor, siendo listo a su modo. Lo observo en silencio por mucho tiempo y fue devastador saber que había conseguido que Sakura fuera su novia.

Haruno Sakura.

La vio un par de veces en la biblioteca y por la cafetería, igual de escandalosa como Naruto pero inteligente y bonita, porque lo reconocía, tenia una bonita figura con unos ojos verdes jade envidiables. Su mayor atracción es su cabello rosa palo que resalta su blanca piel de porcelana, muchas veces deseo ser ella.

Cuando se hicieron novios en diciembre del año pasado, casi muere y como buena masoquista presenció su aparición en público en la cafetería. Y así Haruno dejo de ser invisible y pertenecía al grupo de los populares. Naruto era realmente feliz con ella.

Nunca vio sus ojos azules celeste brillar tanto como cuando la veía o la besaba en medio de los pasillos, se sonrojaba cuando Sakura lo sorprendía mirándolo en el salón y le guiñaba un ojo coquetamente. Siempre soñó con pasar sus dedos por su cabello rubio como lo hacía ella cuando él la besaba.

Si, los observo demasiado. Soñaba despierta que era Sakura.

Es tan estupida por torturarse así pero no puede evitarlo, intento dejarlo pero en algún momento se había vuelto a dicción ver a Naruto por lo menos una vez al día, aunque eso significara verla a ella porque siempre estaban juntos.

-¡Hinata!

Brinca al escucharla.

-Es hora de irnos, el almuerzo a comenzado.

Asiente y toma sus cosas, caminan por el pasillo mientras escucha como Karin habla sobre todo y nada a la vez. Llegan a la cafetería y van a su lugar de siempre, en un rincón alejadas de todos. Saca su almuerzo que su madre preparó esta mañana.

-Creo que Sakura lo dejo porque no está preparada o algo así- suelta Karin despreocupada.-pero eso no importa ahora, lo realmente importante es ¡que al fin está libre!

Sonríe emocionada y agita sus manos en el aire. Siempre insiste en que debe confesar sus sentimientos pero su excusa era que tenía novia.

-¡Es tu momento de brillar!

Suelta una sonrisa por las ocurrencias de ella, capta de reojo a Naruto entrando a la cafetería y sentarse donde siempre, en su mesa con los populares, a su lado se sienta Yamanaka Ino, comienzan una conversación. El lo estaba tomando muy bien todo eso de la ruptura,...

-Ya no tienes excusa para no hacerlo, ya han sido suficientes años Hinata. -insiste.- si no aprovechas ahora, alguien más lo hará.

Muerde una manzana. Es duro pero cierto, tiene razón. -Sakura fue quien lo dejó, así que no hay problema en que lo intentes ahora, todas lo harán.

-Pero no todas están sentadas en la mesa de los perdedores...

-oye- reprochó- soy su prima y eso me hace fabulosa y él te conoce.

-Como la amiga de su prima que se desmaya cada vez que lo ve. -recalca.- no puedo saludarlo correctamente.

-Si...-divaga.- cree que eres epiléptica.

Joder, lo que faltaba, Karin ríe y se encoge de hombros. Decide cambiar de tema para dejarla respirar un poco y lo agradece. Escucha los relatos de su última salida a algún concierto en la ciudad el fin de semana, de cómo conquistó a un chico y ahora se mensajean, también habla de la poca actividad en sus cuentas de redes sociales.

El timbre suena y es hora de regresar al salón, esta vez se separan porque su clase es distinta. Resignada se arrastra hasta el salón de literatura, entra y toma asiento en el mismo lugar que la anterior aula. Hecho un rápido vistazo al lugar de Naruto, si, comparten todas las clases por fortuna o no, ya está en su sitio; platica animadamente con la rubia Yamanaka de nuevo. Ella ocupa el lugar de Sakura.

Todo es extraño...

El resto de la clase pasa garabateando en su libreta y en cuanto escucha el tiemble acomoda sus cosas y sale a la próxima, discreta, sin llamar la atención como debe de ser. Esta tampoco la comparte con Karin, de nuevo esta sola y trata de no pensar en Naruto...

La risa del rubio llega a sus oídos, maldita sea.

Se levanta y sale lo más rápido del salón antes de que el sensei llegue, está dispuesta a largarse de ahí. Llega al estacionamiento y sube a su pequeño beetle blanco, escribe un corto mensaje a Karin "Me voy a casa, lo siento." Sabe que ella lo entenderá, no puede permanecer más con toda esa situación.

Recorre la ciudad y llega al residencial Hyūga, su casa es la última. No hay nadie en ella, sube a su habitación y se asegura de encerrarse, enciende el portátil y va a la barra de búsqueda, no hace falta decir lo primero que aparece.

Facebook.

Instagram.

Ambas redes sociales solo hablan de Naruto y Sakura, el rubio no ha tenido actividad reciente en su perfil, las fotos con ella no han sido borradas, todo sigue igual. Y ella no tiene redes sociales, lo sabe porque a pesar de que su nombre aparece en esas fotos, no está etiquetada, quizá es la única de la escuela que no ocupa eso lo cual se le hace realmente curioso. Porque incluso ella tiene esas dos cuentas, claro, con tres seguidores y cinco amigos nada más pero las tiene.

Aunque en realidad solo las creo por insistencia de Karin y para ver las fotos de Naruto, esas dónde salía tan perfecto con su abdomen desnudo en las canchas de fútbol tomadas casualmente por sus admiradoras, benditas mujeres. Cierra el portátil de golpe al sentir sus mejillas calientes.

-¡Hinata, Naruto y Sakura terminaron!

¿Cuanto tiempo a pasado? Su corazón se acelera del susto que Hanabi le planta al entrar de golpe a su habitación, le pone enfrente su celular con la noticia del blog escolar y desliza con su dedo al perfil de Uzumaki.

-¿Crees que lo haya engañado?- Hanabi se tira a su lado.- Todos están hablando de eso...

-¿Como es que todos saben de eso?- murmuro.- en menos de 24 horas.

-El poder de las redes sociales y de que Naruto sea guapo.

Definitivamente debía ser un poco de las dos, soltó un suspiro largo, ni en casa está a salvo de Uzumaki. Las consecuencias de que su madre y hermana supieran su enamoramiento, se acuesta en la cama y observa el techo. Escucha los pasos de alguien en el pasillo, seguramente es su madre.

-¿Ya escucharon? Naruto y Sakura terminaron.

-No puede ser...

-Si, lo leí en el grupo de padres de familia de la escuela.- contesta.- a estas alturas debe saberlo toda Konoha.

-¡No! Me refiero a que es increíble que hasta en casa no puede estar tranquila. - tapa su rostro exasperada.- estoy cansada, ¿Me pueden dejar sola?

El peso a su lado desaparece, Hanabi se ha ido en silencio pero otro aparece. La cálida mano de su madre acaricia su coronilla.

-Cariño, no me alegro de lo qué pasó porque está mal y no me gustaría que eso le sucediera a mi hija...- comienza a explicar su madre.-... pero cuando unos ciclos se cierran otros se abren y con ellos vienen oportunidades.

-Naruto-kun no es un trozo de carne al que deba lanzarme. Nadie debería hacerlo.- murmura.- deben dejarlo lidiar con esto y con eso me refiero a mi también.

-Lo se Hinata-Chan y no estamos diciendo que debes hacerlo.- explica.- Solo debes pensarlo bien durante este tiempo que seguramente Naruto estará solo y decidirte a confesar tus sentimientos. Cuando haya pasado el tiempo suficiente y tu hayas decidido hacerlo... adelante.

-¿cuando es el tiempo suficiente? ¿Cuando debo decidirme?

-Esa respuesta está aquí y créeme, sabrás exactamente cuando él te la de.

Toca su pecho exactamente dónde está su corazón y la abraza, platicar con ella es más consolador pero no tiene la fuerza para dar un paso tan grande pero prefiere no decirlo. Su madre abandona la habitación.

El resto de la tarde se fue en pensar todas las posibles causas por las que terminaron pero no encontró ninguna lo suficientemente convincente, quizá solo queda esperar a que Karin se entere a detalle de ello. O quizá ellos regresen, todo puede suceder.

Es noche y cambia el uniforme por la pijama de franela con estampados de conejo y se mete al edredón, necesita dormir para recuperar fuerzas. Quizá mañana todo se haya calmado un poco, quizá Haruno aparecerá y se solucionará todo y ella podría volver a sufrir de amor por Uzumaki.

O quizá nunca regresaran y él conseguirá otra novia.

Ella seguirá sufriendo por el hasta que la preparatoria termine y en la universidad encontrará a alguien pero nunca olvida a Naruto.

O quizá su corazón por fin le dará fuerza para confesarle sus sentimientos.

Todo es tan confuso y tan basado en un "quizá", activa la alarma de su celular y lo deja en el buró, se acomoda debajo de las cobijas y cierra los ojos. El día de mañana todo sería un poco mejor o eso se fuerza a creer.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura no fue de nuevo y ni el siguiente o el siguiente del siguiente día, no fue por el resto de las dos semanas de clases, no fue ni siquiera al baile de navidad.

Pero Uzumaki Naruto si fue y al baile de navidad llevó a Yamanaka Ino, la mejor amiga de Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

-Naruto y Sakura terminaron, ya es oficial.

Intenta fingir desinterés pero la curiosidad es más grande, pasa de largo a la cocina e ignora al pequeño Indra se 11 once años pero le sigue hasta ahí con el celular en mano. Trata de comer rápido el desayuno que su madre a preparado para salir lo más rápido de ahí, tiene que llegar a la escuela y comprobarlo.

El celular de su pequeño hermano suena y él contesta lo que parece ser un FaceTime.

-¿Sasuke ya sabe que Sakura y Naruto terminaron?

Gruñe, hasta el idiota de Itachi lo sabe y está en otro maldito país. Indra asiente y le mira de nuevo. Esos dos no son tan populares ¿como demonios sabe todo el mundo de ellos? Sakura ni siquiera tiene redes sociales o WhatsApp porque ha movido todas sus influencias para encontrarla u obtener su número y nunca ha encontrado nada. El estupido de Naruto tiene todo, así que por su parte lo entiende pero duda que fuera él quien lo hiciera público.

-Oh, está ahí - Indra asiente de nuevo y gira su teléfono hacia su dirección.-¡Outoto! ¿Como te trata la vida?

Entrecierra los ojos, no está de humor para sus bromas.

-Terminaron ayer por la tarde, al parecer Sakura lo dejó ...-divaga Itachi.- ...¿o fue al revés?

-Sakura lo dejó, esa es la versión oficial.- asegura Indra.- Alguien cercano a ellos a través de una cuenta falsa publicó la noticia oficial en la página de tu escuela. Obviamente la borraron a los cinco minutos de haber sido subida pero para ese entonces ya había capturas en los muros de todos los alumnos.

Está seguro de saber quien fue ese alguien y siente pena por Sakura, la pobre tonta confío en quien no debía como siempre. Itachi está serio y le mira con interés, chasquea la lengua y murmura un "no me interesa", toma su mochila y sale de ahí.

-Ira corriendo a su auto a buscar la captura ¿verdad?

-Sip y después irá a la escuela y la buscará con la mirada como buen acosador que es.

Indra se encoge de hombros y le resta importancia. -Más no se puede hacer por él ¿Jugamos en línea esta noche?

-Seguro.

Entra a su auto y toma su celular, no hace falta buscar porque lo primero que aparece en la sección de noticias en su cuenta de Facebook es la captura. "Nuestra pareja favorita del año pasado y de este año nos ha sorprendido con la terrible noticia de su ruptura, es tan triste, ya es oficial desde ayer y se lo cuento yo que soy una persona cercana a ambos. Chicos por favor no me odien pero es justo que el mundo lo sepa."

No sigue leyendo, cierra la página y bloquea el celular, enciende el auto y se dirige a la escuela. En cuanto estaciona nadie voltea a verlo, están ocupados comentando lo de último momento, baja y entonces todas prestan atención, los escucha susurrar sin dejar de verle. Las chicas suspiran, por lo regular es el efecto que suele causar en ellas, siempre enamoradas de su físico.

Se apresura a llegar al salón, va tarde por culpa de sus dos hermanos. El sensei llegó antes de lo normal y entonces ocurre, se topa con Naruto en el pasillo .

El idiota sonríe como si nada a un par de chicas que chocan con él, en cuanto se da cuenta de su presencia su semblante se vuelve serio. Sonríe con arrogancia para arruinarle la mañana, sabe que le odia y el odio es mutuo.

Natura le da alcance y terminan juntos en la entrada al salón.

-Neh, Iruka sensei...

-Entren antes de que los mande a detención.

Su lugar es el del fondo, cerca de la ventana y delante de la chica Hyūga. Se acomoda y en su recorrido no ve a Sakura, intenta prestar atención pero en mente solo está la noticia del día dando vueltas. El timbre suena y nunca apareció, quizá en su siguiente clase lo haga, es lo bueno de compartir la mayoría de sus clases con ella.

-¡Ey Sasuke!

Suigetsu le alcanza en el pasillo a la cafetería, no está de humor para escuchar sus tonterías, lo ignora.

-Al parecer la preciosa Sakura está libre al fin...

Es indiferente como siempre, no puede salirse de ese papel aun sabiendo que todo su equipo de fútbol americano considera atractiva a Sakura y ahora que es soltera no dudarán en lanzarse a ella. Entra a la cafetería y llega su mesa en medio del lugar donde todos los del equipo y una que otra porrista los esperan.

-Los rumores dicen que Sakura se enamoró de alguien más- mentira, ella no es así.- un universitario.

-¿Que tienen ustedes las chicas con los universitarios? -Chilla Suigetsu.- Son hombres igual que nosotros.

Dejó de escuchar su estupida platica en algún momento, observa a Ino, se ha sentado a lado de Naruto en la mesa continua y siente desprecio hacia ellos. Fue en Mayo del año en curso cuando lo descubrió, Haruno olvidó su iPad en el salón de clases por salir corriendo atrás del idiota rubio y como se quedo al último pensó en devolvérsela o guardarla en un lugar más seguro.

La burbuja clásica del Messenger sonó, obviamente la tenia bloqueada pero no tenia privadas las notificaciones, entonces el mensaje de Ino apareció pero lo que llamó su atención fueron los emoticones de diablillo, las lenguas y la sonrisa de lado. Estaban hablando de algo sucio quizá, debió dejarlo así pero su curiosidad lo venció.

No era el Messenger de Sakura, era el de Naruto. De alguna forma ella debió conseguir su contraseña y entonces lo abrió en su iPad, grave error, descubrió los mensajes entre su mejor amiga y su novio, la peor pesadilla de cualquier adolescente.

Solo leyó los mensajes de ese momento pero eran bastante comprometedores, se sintió mal por ella y creyó que terminarían en esos días pero no fue así. Observó a Sakura como siempre y a pesar de que sonreía no estaba contenta, trataba de pegarse al imbecil pero siempre encontraba la manera de librarse de ella.

Idiota, idiota no era. Yamanaka no se despegaba del celular en todo el día de clases y Naruto menos, Sakura lo sabía pero no decía o hacía nada. En agosto del mismo año los escucho discutir atrás de las gradas, aquello fue mera coincidencia y no hizo nada para evitar esa coincidencia.

Sakura le suplicó que la dejara, que se alejara de ella y que se centrara en su relación con ella porque lo necesitaba pero Naruto solo le contestó que estaba loca y que no había nada entre ellos porque era su mejor amiga y él respetaba eso, de algún modo la tranquilizó ese día. "Maldito mentiroso."

Nunca se dejaron.

Despega la vista y depara en Hyūga en el rincón de la cafetería con Karin, Hinata le agrada, es una chica seria y tranquila. Sería diferente del resto de las chicas de nos ser porque también está enamorada de Naruto, no se necesita ser tan listo para darse cuenta de eso, la chica no pronuncia ni dos palabras completas cuando está cerca de él.

Quizá es la única que no lo molesta y que no intenta acercársele, es lista pero con mal gusto para los hombres. Si nunca hubiera conocido a Sakura, Hyūga hubiese sido un buen partido para él. Suena el timbre y se levanta sin decir nada, llega a su siguiente clase donde tampoco aparece Haruno.

El resto del día transcurre lento, incluso en el entrenamiento.

Cuando el día por fin concluye está en casa con la pijamada puesta y revisando la poca actividad de sus redes sociales, unas cuantas solicitudes que ignora en Facebook y más seguidoras en Instagram, nada nuevo. Espera ver mañana a Haruno, necesita saber cómo se encuentra.

Pero al día siguiente ella no va, ni las próximas semanas, ni siquiera se presentó al baile de navidad.

-Cariño ¿Porque no estás en el baile de navidad?

-Hnmp

-No consiguió pareja.-contesta Indra con tranquilidad. Ambos están en la sala de la casa viendo películas en internet. Aunque solo finge interés porque no presta atención.-Nadie aprecia a tu hijo.

-Cuántas chicas habrás hecho lloran con tus rechazos.- murmura Mikoto y le acaricia el cabello con cariño.- Siento pena por ellas.

Nunca ha estado de acuerdo en la forma en que rechaza a las chicas, siempre deseo que las conociera, que tuviera citas y que lo intente pero eso no sucederá porque ninguna es la indicada. Siente que es una especie de clic, ese algo que te dice que estás con la indicada, como sucedió con Sakura.

-Sakura es muy afortunada...

-Mama...

Escucha su suave risa y como se retira en silencio de ahí, sonríe de forma imperceptible, Itachi se encargó de ponerlos al tanto de su enamoramiento por ella y también de como ella consiguió novio porque él nunca pudo hablarle, su orgullo y ego fueron más grandes.

"Ella no es como las demás chicas, quizá debas esforzarte un poco más con ella."

Las palabras de Indra le abrieron los ojos y pensó en intentarlo pero fue cuando apareció con la noticia de que Naruto y ella eran novios. Todos en la casa notaron su cambio, se había vuelto más "amargado" como decía Itachi e Indra. Se recluyó en su habitación alejándose de todos y fue ahí cuando la familia supo que era enserio lo que sentía por ella.

-Mierda...

Le suelta un golpe a Indra en la nuca por decir groserías pero no le importa, esta entretenido con su celular.

-Ahora yo siento pena por Sakura-san.

Le muestra su celular y es una foto de Naruto e Ino juntos en el baile de Navidad, la sujeta de la cintura y sonríe como cuando estaba con Haruno, ella luce un vestido que denota su exuberante figura y está contenta apoyando su mano derecha en el pecho de él. Le quita el celular a Indra y revisa la frase que colgó Ino porque fue ella quien subió la foto a su Instagram.

"Creo que siento algo por ti."

Mierda, bota el teléfono y sube a su habitación, nunca sintió la desesperación como ahora, buscarla no es una opción porque no se hablan. Esta estresado y de mal humor, solo necesita saber que ella está bien. Golpea la pared, sus nudillos se abren.

Se tira a la cama y el techo es interesante, su celular vibra y con desgana lo toma, es un WhatsApp de su hermano.

Indra: Golpear la pared no solucionará tus problemas, ella estará bien, probablemente no ha visto la foto porque no tiene redes sociales o teléfono al parecer.

Espero que esto te reconforte un poco, es de la semana pasada ;)

Adjunto a ese mensaje aparece una foto de Sakura en el parque cerca de la escuela de Indra, está dándole de comer a las aves con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, parece tranquila.

P.d. Deja de ser un cobarde y ver por la chica. Un Uchiha nunca se rinde B-)

Definitivamente la vida lo premió con su pequeño hermano y su familia, observa la foto de nuevo, ha cambiado bastante físicamente desde que tenían doce años. Guarda la foto y esa noche duerme tranquilo.

Es la última semana de Enero y Sakura por fin aparece pero no aparece sola, Uzumaki Menma y Akasuna No Sasori la acompañan, maldice internamente desde el interior de su auto donde observa todo pero las maldiciones las olvida cuando Sakura sonríe ampliamente como siempre, ha cortado su cabello, ahora le llega por encima de los hombros y se le forman suaves ondas que le dan un toque sexy e inocente.

Cuando Sakura dejó crecer su cabello se encargó de esparcir el rumor de que le gustaban las chicas así y ahora ella lo cortaba. Saco su celular y abrió el grupo de WhatsApp de su familia.

"Definitivamente el cabello corto es mi favorito ahora."

Itachi: Omg! Solo espero que sea en las chicas y no en los chicos O.o

"Itachi eres un idiota."

Indra: Las chicas de mi clase pagarán mucho por esta información. ¡Seré rico!

Fugaku: Claramente se nota que Indra si aprovecha las oportunidades que la vida le da.

Itachi: Todos sabemos que es tu favorito padre. :(

"Por primera vez concuerdo con Itachi."

Mikoto: Niños su padre los ama a los tres por igual 3

Indra: Quisiera creerte madre pero todos sabemos la cruda verdad.

"Jodete Indra."

Mikoto: Sasuke no insultes a tu hermano.

Fugaku: ¿No deberían estar estudiando?

Itachi: ¿No deberías estar trabajando? O.o

Fugaku: muy bien jugando Itachi, muy bien jugado.

Sonríe muy ligeramente y guarda el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, Indra se encargará de correr el rumor como la vez pasada. Baja del auto y apresura el paso a su clase de literatura, ignora todos los rumores de los pasillos y entra. Ella está ahí, sentada delante de su lugar y lo siente, siente lo más parecido a la alegría al verla.

Llega a su asiento, el aroma a cerezo inunda su lugar, no es empalagoso, es suave y fresco. Se controla y presta atención a su alrededor, Naurto también la está observando, ella no se inmuta y sigue con su labor de garabatear en su cuaderno.

Durante la clase ella presta atención y en el almuerzo se sienta en una mesa alejada de todos solo con Menma y Sasori. Conoce a esos dos, Menma es el hermano gemelo de Naruto, solo que en versión oscura, tiñe su cabello de negro y su ropa casi siempre va a juego con ese color. Es el mejor amigo de ella y por él conoció al rubio idiota.

Sasori pertenece al equipo de la cross, es el capitán y casi tan conocido como él, ambos lo son, al parecer las chicas lo encuentran atractivo por sus cabellera pelirroja, su piel bronceada, su metro ochenta y tantos y sus ojos avellana o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo Indra.

Si, Indra sigue a todos ellos en Instagram y Facebook, es por eso que sabe tanto de ellos.

Y ahora lo agradece, Indra definitivamente va un paso adelante. "Piensa como las chicas" es lo que siempre decía y "nunca subestimes al enemigo" porque los considera una amenaza para su popularidad. Algo que no le interesa, ser popular o no es algo que lo tiene sin preocupar pero para su hermano al parecer es relevante.

Indra sabe cada detalle que quieres saber...

Durante la última semana de Enero, Menma y Sasori no se despegan de ella, no dejan a nadie acercarse, la cuidan como lobos al asecho y a ella no le molesta. Sigue tan natural y alegre como siempre, tampoco le interesa socializar con los demás, vive en su pequeña burbuja.

Solo la vio platicar con una persona en esa semana, Hyūga se está acercando a ella. La primera vez fue el martes en el pasillo a la biblioteca. Haruno camina devorando un chocolate que con cada mordida tira boronas de chocolate al suelo dejando un camino. Hinata va unos paso atrás abrazando sus libros con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakura se detiene, un trozo un poco más grande de lo usual se le cae al suelo. Lo recoge, lo limpia y lo come rápidamente. Hinata suelta una suave risa que asusta a Sakura, sonríe nerviosa y se encoge de hombros.

-¿Me viste? Es que con cada mordida se me cae y ese pedazo era más grande...

-Y no podías desperdiciar más tu chocolate.

-Solo aplique la regla de los tres segundos. - explica sonriente.- ya sabes, si está menos de tres segundos en el suelo, puedes comerlo.

Ambas ríen, incluso el ríe desde el pasillo donde las observa.

-Hyūga Hinata ¿verdad? - Sakura la mira curiosa asentir avergonzada.- Soy Haruno Sakura.

Le saluda con la palma en el aire y no alcanza a oír su platica porque comienzan a alejarse. Pero eso no importa ya, la segunda vez fue el jueves afuera de los baños de las chicas. Conversaban sobre el suéter tejido de Hinata que fascinó a Sakura, ese día no prestó atención pero si prestó atención a Menma y Sasori recargados en las puertas de la cafetería esperándola.

Al parecer a Hyūga era la única que dejaban acercarse a Sakura.

Y eso le dio una idea...

El vienes por la mañana vio a Hinata sentada en las gradas sola, como siempre observaba a Naruto entrenar con el equipo de fútbol. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y se sentó en la grada atrás de ella. Esta tan entretenida viéndolo que no nota su presencia.

-Deberías tomar una foto, Durán más.

-¡OH!

-Mierda.- se levanta a ayudarla, del susto se ha caído de la grada.- eres muy torpe.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes- suelta con sarcasmo.- Tuz disculpas son aceptadas.

Arquea una ceja, es más valiente de lo que pensó. Ella se da cuenta de lo que dijo y se pone roja como un tomate, piensa huir.

-Siéntate.

Suena como una orden y funciona porque ella se sienta casi automáticamente de nuevo.

-U-Ich-Uchiha-san, yo, tu...

-Voy ayudarte a que el imbecil ese te note.- suelta sin rodeos.- se que estás enamorada de él y puedo ayudarte con eso.

Abre los ojos como plato y su boca forma una pequeña O, se ha quedado sin palabras. Esta bien, fue demasiado sincero, abre y cierra la boca como pescado intentando encontrar la forma de hablar y eso lo estresa.

-¿C-Como l-lo sabes?- murmura al fin agachando la cabeza. - Creí que...

-¿Que nadie lo sabía?- los alumnos promedio no son tan observadores como él.- Nadie lo sabe. Soy el único.

Ella parece un poco aliviada de escuchar eso pero puede ver como algo nuevo surge en ella. -¿Como es que lo sabes?

-Hn, tengo mis medios.

Silencio por unos segundos, mira a Naruto ver hacia dónde están ellos.

-¿porque?- dice con voz débil.- ¿Porque lo harías? No tengo nada que ofrecerte.

La respuesta viene sin dificultad.

-Haruno Sakura. - de nuevo lo mira asombrada. Desvía la mirada fastidiado, nunca había hablado tanto con alguien que no fuera de su familia.- Ella me interesa.

-¿Te gusta?- la fulmina con la mirada y ella cubre su boca nerviosa. - pero yo no...

-Eres a la única a la que ella le habla...- aquello suena más sincero y desesperado de lo que pensó. - ...Solo consigue ser su amiga y...

-Y te la presento...

-Ya estás entendiendo.

Hyūga lo duda, puede ver en su mirada que no está segura porque como suena es complicado. Pero no hay otro modo por mas que lo ha pensado, Menma y Sasori no dejarán que se acerque a ella nunca, no les tiene miedo pero si ella lo rechaza por defenderlos a ellos... no lo soportaría.

Este método es más suave, entrar en su vida poco a poco, ganársela, demostrarle que no es como Naruto.

-A ti te interesa Naruto y yo puede ayudarte con eso- explica.- a mi me interesa Haruno y tu puedes ayudarme con eso, ambos saldremos beneficiados Hyūga.

-¿fingiremos ser pareja o algo así?- entrecierra los ojos, la chica a visto demasiadas películas de amor donde fingen ser pareja y al final terminan enamorados, no, definitivamente eso no sucederá con ellos. - no creo soportar tanta...

-No soy idiota, si aparecemos siendo novios todo será muy sospechoso. Comenzaremos con ser amigos.

-Amigos...

-Uchiha Sasuke de pronto se interesó en ti, una que otra salida casual quizá, sentarte conmigo en las clases o la cafetería- explica.- y al final solo nos entendimos como amigos.

-No entiendo como eso hará que Naruto-kun me preste atención.

Han progresado, ella ya no tartamudea. Está interesada y eso es bueno.

-Créeme, Naruto te pondrá atención... - sonríe con arrogancia. -... va a suplicar por ti.

Ella de nuevo está asombrada, su trabajo ha terminado, se levanta de la grada y toma el celular de Hyūga que está encima de su mochila, no está bloqueado. Busca los contactos y agrega su nombre y su número. Se lo entrega y ella mira confundida el aparato.

-Piénsalo y háblame cuando te decidas... y Hinata...

-¿Eh?

-No te resignes a las cosas que te están destruyendo, has algo para modificar eso.

Hecho un rápido vistazo a la cancha donde se encuentra Naruto y abandona el lugar, solo tiene que esperar y odia esperar pero tiene que valer la pena. Por primera vez en la vida desea que una mujer lo busque, le mande mensaje.

Desea que Hyūga Hinata acepte.


	3. Chapter 3

"No te resignes a las cosas que te están destruyendo, has algo para modificar eso."

Duele, la cabeza va a explotarle, las palabras de Uchiha no dejan de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Las últimas semanas no son exactamente las mejores y su suerte pareció empeorar con la llegada de Sasuke, algo malo hizo en su otra vida para estar pagando ahora.

Su estado ánimo decayó considerablemente el día del baile de Navidad, esa foto de Ino en Instagram con Naruto... fue terrible. Yamanaka es la clase de chica que cualquiera quiere a su lado, capitana de las porristas y con una figura 90-60-90.

Su larga cabellera rubia atada en una coleta alta llega hasta sus caderas, su piel es blanca como la porcelana y sus facciones finas con unos enormes ojos azules. La barbie de carne y hueso que muchas veces pidió de niña.

Es natural que alguien como ella esté con Naruto.

Aunque no es una buena persona, no le intereso su amistada con Sakura y se lanzó sobre él en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, Haruno debe estar pasándola mal como ella. No tuvo oportunidad de intentarlo siquiera.

"No son novios, el estupido de mi primo lo niega."

Es lo que dice Karin a diario en su intento por reconfortarla pero tarde o temprano lo será porque Ino está decidida y no es competencia para ella. Las pequeñas vacaciones con su familia ayudaron un poco, la playa y el atardecer consolaron un poco su alma, su corazón.

Hanabi y su madre hicieron todo lo posible por mantenerla ocupada pero al final del día, por la noche mientras todos dormían, lloraba amargamente por ser tan cobarde.

Sabía que sus ojos hinchados por la mañana la delataban pero su familia hacía como que no se daba cuenta y lo agradecía, debe ser para ellos terrible saber que no se siente lo suficiente para alguien. Disfruto lo que fue posible de esas vacaciones pero para cuando regreso las cosas volvieron a ser lo mismo, las semanas de enero pasaron lentas viendo a Ino bromear y reír con Naruto y a este hacerle caso.

-¡Perra no, perrisima.!

-Karin-Chan por favor...

-Vamos Hinata ¡Mírala! -chilla Karin.- coqueteándole tan inocente pero en realidad es una arpia por dentro.

Niega con la cabeza, a pesar de todo no le nace el estar criticándola.

-¿Crees que ella sea la razón por la que Sakura lo dejó?-habla sería y apoya su cabeza en la mesa.- eso explicaría porque ella no viene a clases.

Ve a Ino al otro lado de la cafetería platicando con los amigos de Uzumaki, se ve tan inocente, no hay sentido en que ella fuera la tercera en discordia. Es tan bonita, segura de sí misma y sensual que podría tener a quien quisiera, todos en la escuela la conocen y veneran, siempre encabeza las listas de popularidad. Ella es la clase de mujer que es la primera no loa segunda.

-No lo creo...

-¿Porque no?

Guarda silencio y Karin sabe lo que piensa, suspira y se acerca más a ella para no hablas Yam fuerte.

-Puede que no esté tan equivocada, tan solo piénsalo, debería estar con Sakura apoyándola como su mejor amiga - murmura.- pero en su lugar está tratando de ganar terreno con Naruto. Yo nunca te haría algo así.

Sonríe porque sabe que ella es la única amiga que tiene y que nunca le fallará, aquella conversación con ella quedó grabada en su mente dejando la duda. Dudas que crecen cuando la última semana de enero Haruno Sakura apareció acompaña de Uzumaki Menma y Akasuna no Sasori.

A pesar de que Menma es el gemelo de Naruto hay algo en el que no la atrae como lo hace el rubio, cuando le ve no siente su rostro rojo o el nerviosismo que con su hermano. Es algo parecido a Uchiha Sasuke en su aura de superioridad y arrogancia. E incluso en el ego puede asegurar que se parecen.

Es natural, saben que son guapos y los hombres que lo saben son peligrosos.

Sasori parece ser un poco menos arrogante, siempre con su mirada de desinterés que parece volver locas a todas porque al parecer se les hace sexy. Nadie ha logrado llamar la atención del capitán del equipo de la cross, hasta hoy que Sakura aparecía con él o más bien ellos.

El pelirrojo se caracteriza por no hablar con nadie que no sea su equipo y eso solo para dar órdenes, ha escuchado como ignora sin compasión a las chicas.

Y aún así es popular, tan popular como Sasuke, Naruto y Menma.

Ellos tes siempre están juntos, incluso jura verlos sonreír cuando ella habla. Comparten su comida en la cafetería y la esperan a la hora de la salida. Todo lo ha notado durante esa última semana, cuando encontró a Sakura el martes camino a la biblioteca fue simple coincidencia.

Que ella le hablara si fue algo extraordinario y fue más extraordinario que pudiese contestarle sin tartamudear pero ella desprendía un Aura de confianza, un Aura de comodidad. Algo difícil de explicar y entender.

Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a ella lo notó, Haruno Sakura ya no era la misma chica que dejó de asistir a clases en diciembre.

Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma y al verla ella fijamente vio todo, menos calma. Su sonrisa no era la misma, no está vacía, no era falsa, simplemente era la de alguien que ha vivido mucho...diferente pues.

Le llevaría mucho tratar de explicarlo o entenderlo porque no sabe como es que lo ha notado. Haruno bromeó sobre una que otra cosa y en la biblioteca la acompaño por los libros para estudiar el examen de biología. Al salir de ahí, Menma Y Sasori la esperaban con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, Menma cargo los libros que ella llevaba y Sasori solo arqueó la ceja.

-Hyūga Hinata-chan. Es mi compañera en unas cuantas clases, ellos son Akasuna no Sasori y Uzumaki Menma.

-Ho—Hola

-Te has puesto tan roja como mi cabello.- Sasori sonríe y acaricia su mejilla suavemente.- quedan muy pocas chicas como tu, tan tiernas cuando se sonrojan.

-Sasori déjala en paz.- Haruno le golpea la mano y agradece por eso.- perdónalo Hinata-Chan le gusta molestar de vez en cuando.

-Es-Está bien... no te preocupes Sakura-san.

Menma permanece serio como de costumbre y entonces habla.-No seas amable con él o de lo contrario no dejará de molestarte.

-¡Santopordios! Estás rojisima...- Sakura le hecha airé con sus manos.- mejor nos vamos antes de que entres en una especie de colapso, lo siento tanto.- realiza una reverencia y camina de prisa con ellos dos siguiéndola.

Respira profundo, eso fue demasiado en un día para su salud mental. La próxima vez que encontró a la ex novia de Naruto fue afuera del baño, Karin la esperaba en la cafetería pero se había desviado a atender sus necesidades y al salir ella le dijo lo hermoso que le resultaba su suéter tejido, sitio alegria por eso porque había sido un regalo de su madre que había hecho especialmente para ella en navidad.

Habían sido dos encuentros en esa semana, comenzaba a creer que algo conspira contra ella. El viernes fue a las gradas para ver si con suerte lograba ver a Naruto solo en el entrenamiento que masoquista ¿ no? Pero no puede evitarlo o no quiere.

Sasuke casi la mata de un susto y siente que en realidad hay algo que la odia y la lleva a ese tipo de situaciones, entra en pánico cuando él revela que sabe su secreto, ese secreto que solo Karin sabe pero ella jamás lo revelaría.

Quizá la imponente presencia del Uchiha hace que no tartamudee porque ha logrado hablar la de lo que esperaba, entiende lo que quiere y es una sorpresa que no haya amenazado con decirle a todos lo que sabe.

Y también es una sorpresa que guste de Sakura.

Siempre ha parecido tan indiferente de todas, incluso de Ino. Al parecer no a todos les gustan las rubias, eso hace a Sasuke más humano ante sus ojos.

Con su metro ochenta y algo, su imponente figura, su cuerpo atlético, su cabello azabache rebelde y sus ojos oscuros como el carbón que resaltan con su blanquecina piel para una especie de semi dios pero es tan mortal como ella.

Enamorado de quien no puede tener.

Cuando Sasuke se marcha la deja peor que hace unos días, es injusto que jueguen así con su poco estabilidad emocional, en cualquier momento pedir sufrir una especie de depresión o algo así y terminar con su vida. Son tan insensibles.

"No te resignes a las cosas que te están destruyendo, has algo para modificar eso."

Ve el nombre de Sasuke en su lista de whats, no hay foto de perfil ni i formación porque él no la tiene agregada. Piensa borrarlo pero algo la detiene, sabe que ese parte que pide que lo intente, que arriesgue a algo nuevo pero si no funciona nada bueno de eso su corazón no lo resistirá. La vida no es como en las películas o las novelas literarias.

Se levanta de su cama y sale de su habitación, la hora para reunirse con Kiba y Shino está por llegar. Ellos son sus amigos desde la infancia, se conocieron en el preescolar y hasta la fecha siguen juntos en la misma escuela.

Kiba pertenece al equipo de baloncesto mientras que Shino siempre esta con sus animales interesantes, karin y ellos no se llevan muy bien por desgracia, se toleran por ella pero en el almuerzo solo hacen una corta aparición por su mesa y se van antes de que todo termine en peores peleas.

-Me voy, regreso más tarde.

-Me salidas a Kiba y a Shino.

-Claro mamá.- sonríe, sabe que su mamá los quiere tanto como ella.- les dire que vengan a verte.

Sale y sube a su beetle, el camino al centro comercial resulta corto con su música favorita de fondo, estaciona cerca del lugar y baja asegurando con llave su auto. Camina a la entrada donde han quedado de verse, está cinco minutos antes de lo acordado.

-¡Sonríe!

Un flash la ciega y ve círculos luminosos antes de recuperar la vista bien, Kiba sonríe delante suyo viendo su cámara.

-Hinata cerraste los ojos.

-Kiba es lo que sucede cuando deslumbras a las personas con tu flash.- explica Shino tan serio como siempre.- Vas a dejar ciego a alguien un día de estos.

-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun- sonrie y abraza a ambos transmitiéndoles su alegría.- no han cambiado en nada.

Devuelven el abrazo y está contenta de verlos, pero hay un problema, Akamaru no está pro ningún lado.

-¿Y Akamaru?

-Tuve que dejarlo en casa, aún no conozco un cine que deje entrar perros.

Kiba hace una mueca de disgusto, se encoge de hombros, no puede decir nada al respecto porque quedaron de ir al cine a ver el estreno de una película que Kiba desea ver con ansias. Caminan al interior del centro comercial y escucha sus platicas sobre su día a día en la escuela y su casa, parece ser que a ellos corren con mejor suerte que la suya.

En la entrada al cine planean cuál función ver y cuál combo elegir, todo debe estar bien balanceado para ellos que comen tanto.

-¿Hinata-Chan?-parece broma, jura haber escuchado la voz de Sakura. Sonríe porque ya hasta la alucina pero ve a Kiba y Shino ver con asombro por encima de su hombro. No es una broma.- Pero que coincidencia, ¡Hola Hinata-Chan!

-¡Ha-Haruno-san!- está sorprendida como sus amigos.- ¡H-Hola!

-Enserio eres una ternura cuando te sonrojas.

Sasori aparece y acaricia su mejilla derecha, suelta una carcajada, seguramente porque se ha puesto más roja.

-Sasori salvaje aparece de nuevo...

Menma parece divertido y hace reír a Sakura con el comentario que suelta, pasa su brazo derecho por encima de los hombros de ella. Sasori se aleja y respira profundo porque le devolvió su espacio personal.

-¡Sonríe!- Oh no, Kiba salta enfrente de Sakura y le toma una foto. -Sin comentarios. - Kiba sonríe satisfecho y le enseña su cámara,

Haruno sonrió para él, un la foto muestra su reluciente dentadura blanca y pareja con los ojos cerrados, los oyuelos en las mejillas la hacen ver encantadora. No cabe duda qué hay gente con quien la naturaleza se porto generosa.

-Har-Haruno-San- murmura.- Ellos sin Inuzuka Kiba-kun y Aburame Shino-kun.

Ella sonríe y saluda amable a Kiba, con Shino es diferente porque choca las palmas con él. Está sorprendida como los demás. -Lo conocí en la tienda de mascotas de sus padres...- explica ella como si nada.- somos amigos desde entonces.

-Eres amigo de Haruno Sakura y ¿Nunca lo mencionaste?

-Claro que lo hice pero soy consciente de que la mayor parte del tiempo me ignoran...

Él tiene razón, recuerda que le prestaba atención cuando nadie más lo hacía y Shino lo agradecía. Kiba no contesta y se encoge de hombros. Sakura fue divertida y pregunta que a dónde se dirigen y obtiene una respuesta emocionante de Inuzuka que habla de la película fabulosa que están por ver.

-Lamentó decepcionarte pero no es tan fabulosa, estamos saliendo de verla.

Sakura le pega un golpe a Sasori en las costillas que lo hace reír.

-Si serás, ignóralo, a él nada le parece fabuloso.

-Hinata-Chan me parece fabulosa.- dice con tono seductor y le guiña un ojo. Enrojece a más no poder. - tanta inocencia por corromper...

No está segura pero cree que escucho a Menma gruñir a Sasori.

-¡Bien, nos vamos!- Haruno sonríe a modo de disculpa.- lamento todo esto Hinata-Chan, siempre hacen de las suyas. -está tan avergonzada.-Chicos fue un placer, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela.

Se despide con la mano al aire y corresponde el gesto, ve a Kiba y él la está viendo, Shino los ve a ambos.

-¿Entendieron lo que acaba de suceder? Porque yo no.

-Tu nunca entiendes nada Kiba.

Ríe al escuchar la pelea entre sus dos amigos pero Kiba tiene razón, todo fue tan extraño.

Todo continúa normal después de ese encuentro, compran las entradas y tres combos, uno para cada quien que devoran hasta la última palomita. La película estuvo normal pero al parecer a Kiba no le gustó porque sale decepcionado del cine, se desahoga en el camino sobre la mala producción y como pudieron explotar más la película.

Dan un paseo por la plaza hablando de todo lo que no han hablado últimamente, por fortuna nadie toca el tema de Naruto.

-Mama les manda saludos y espera con ansias su visita.

-Creo que la extraño más que a ti.

-Haré de cuenta que no dijiste eso.- le da un pequeño golpe en el pecho.- enserio deben visitar mi casa y debes llevar a Akamaru.

-Solo no llores.- Se burla Shino.- nos vemos diario en la escuela.

-Pero Karin no les agrada, ella es buena.

-No lo sé Hinata, hay algo en ella...

-Simplemente esa chica es imposible.- completa Shino por Kiba.- entendemos tu relación con ella y que necesitas una amiga mujer o algo así.

-Si,si... hace cosas de chicas y eso. -Kiba agita su mano en el aire.- pero todo era mejor cuando éramos nosotros tres nada más.

Silencio, Shino le da una palmada en la espalda y los abraza de nuevo, su lazo no se romperá tan fácil y aunque sabe que lo entienden, no puede evitar sentirse mal por alejarse de ellos. Seguirá intentando que se lleven bien todos, quizá algún día sus amigos se entiendan.

Se despide de ellos y parten en dirección contraria, camina a su auto con paso lento. Si tan solo Karin no fuera tan... difícil a veces, si la conocieran como la conoce ella, todo sería diferente. Aunque ella nunca le pidió que los dejara, era muy difícil estar los cuarto juntos en una mesa y no matarse.

Quita los seguros de su auto y rodea para abrir la puerta del piloto y entra, se coloca el cinturón de seguridad y enciende el piloto pero Uchiha Sasuke atravesando la calle llama su atención, va acompañado de un niño que probablemente es su hermano porque tiene el mismo cabello que él solo que un poco más largo.

Se detienen en el parque frente al centro comercial, se sientan en una banca cerca a la fuente en el centro del parque. Apaga el piloto, se quita el cinturón y baja del auto, cuando cae en cuenta ya está sentada a lado de Sasuke viendo el agua cristalina caer del cupido en la cima de la Fuente.

-¿Tu estás haciendo algo para modificarlo?

-Hn, estoy convenciéndote a ti como mi primer paso.

Su respuesta la hace sonreir ligeramente. Sasuke mira al frente sin preocupación alguna, entonces lo ha decidido, la respuesta que sabía desde el principio está más clara que antes. Si él puede, ella también.

-¿Como... - no sabe como formular su pregunta.-... como pretendes que tu idea funcione?

-Hyūga mis ideas siempre funcionan.- sonríe con arrogancia. -...solo deja todo en mis manos y no hables con nadie sobre esto, ni siquiera con Karin.

Ella era su amiga, sabía todo de ella y ocultarle algo era algo así como traicion para ella.

-Pero...

-Bueno, en vista de que tenemos un trato, debemos estar en contacto.-interrumpe Uchiha. Comenzaremos desde hoy, solo déjalo en mis manos.- se levante de su lugar y camina en dirección al pequeño que lo acompaña sentado en otra banco comiendo helado.- y Hyūga, Enserio no se lo cuentes a Karin, ahora es tu amiga pero cuando todo esté trato comience... quizá te lleves una desagradable sorpresa.

No entiende que ha querido decir con eso pero él se aleja antes de que logre procesar toda la información. Resignada regresa a su auto y conduce a casa, su familia la espera con la cena lista y con una amena platica todo transcurre normal, por alguna extraña razón se siente bien.

Una vez en su habitación piensa sobre la estupidez que ha cometido pero ya es demasiado tarde, su celular vibra con la alerta de una notificación.

"Uchiha Sasuke te ha envidiado una solicitud de amistad."

"Uchiha Sasuke a comenzado a seguirte."

No puede rechazar la solicitud, ella misma lo a propiciado. Sasuke está de perfil contemplando el mar al fondo en su foto de perfil. Ese chico es guapo hasta distraído, ahora entiende porque tantas seguidoras y seguidores. Acepta la solicitud y deja el celular sobre su buró, pensar no es una opción porque el sueño la vence, ni siquiera se cambio la ropa.

-¡Hinataaa!

El grito de Hanabi le revienta los oídos y la saca del mundo de morfeo, siente el movimiento en su cama que provoca al aventarse a su lado.

-¿Desde cuando conoces y sales con Uchiha Sasuke?

Su grito se escucha por toda la casa.

-Hanabi yo no conozco a Sasuke...- murmura, no sabe de qué habla.- ...mucho menos salgo con él.

-Tengo una foto que demuestra lo contrario.- grita de nuevo.- eres una mentirosa.

Una foto...¡Una foto! Abre de golpe los ojos y le quita el teléfono a Hanabi, parpadea un par de veces para aclarar su vista y entonces...

Es una foto de ella y Sasuke en el parque el día anterior tomada justo en el momento en Sasuke le sonríe con arrogancia y ella lo está viendo.

¡Joder!

Sasuke había compartido la foto en su Facebook y la había etiquetado, para colmo la goto tenía unas palabras...

"Eres agradable Hyūga."

¡Doble joder!

-¡Hinata!

-¿Hanabi que sucedió?

-No lo sé Mamá. Solo se desmayo.


End file.
